


Accidentally Oblivated

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ron screws up, and Draco loses every memory he has.......not a sad fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer – Having checked with my bank manager, it seems I do not own or profit from Harry Potter and his friends, the sirens when I use my credit card aren't a round of applause for owning them; it's my bank account going further into the red…**

**Warnings – Serious OOCness**

**For Genlisae; I liked your prompt so much I wrote it, enjoy this Hun, it's all for you!**

 

 

Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but bit his tongue. He'd been bullied into helping Harry help Ron practice for his Auror exams, through a mind-blowing rim job and plenty of puppy-eyes, and now he was paying the price. It wasn't that Ron was incompetent; Draco had fought with him in the war and knew that he was a strong wizard, and Draco was man enough to admit that. Obviously, never out loud, but he admitted it privately, and that was good enough for him. 

However, while facing down a Dark Lord only spurred Ron onto greater things (namely a rather neat hex that had turned six Death Eaters' joints inside out, rendering them completely useless as they could no longer work their wands, and allowing Harry to penetrate the inner sanctum and fulfil his destiny) the prospect of being graded on his performance by a few nondescript Ministry Officials turned Ron to mush, and he'd managed to bollocks up everything that afternoon. 

Harry groaned inwardly at Draco's expression, and decided to cut the practice session short; this was getting them no-where.

"OK, Ron, just cast an Oblivate and then we should call it a day."

"Oblivate me, I'd love to forget this entire afternoon, Weaslebee."

Ron snarled at Draco's condescending drawl, and turned back to the practice dummy they had been using. Oblivating was risky, and he wouldn't be expected to do it, but he needed to know the theory. Pulling his wand back, he stepped forward as he spoke the curse, and tripped over one of the many rats that lived in his cellar.

"Oblivate!"

As he hit the floor, Ron saw a ball of white light engulf Draco, and Harry's face display perfect shock as Draco's face went blank, and the light dissipated. Scrambling up, Ron stepped forwards as Harry rushed to Draco and Hermione came down the stairs.

"What was that bang?"

"Draco!"

Harry watched as Draco looked around blankly, and then smiled at him.

"Hello, terribly sorry, I must have wandered in here by mistake. Who are you?"

"Draco it's me! Harry!"

"Oh, hello Harry. And who is Draco?"

"You! You're Draco! This isn't funny!"

"No, I suppose it isn't really. Do I know you, then?"

"We're…we're together…"

"We are? Am I…Am I gay, then?"

Harry felt his heart-rate quicken dramatically, and he shook Draco hard.

"This isn't fucking funny Draco!"

"Unhand me! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Hermione saw a situation brewing, and shoved Harry roughly out of the way. As a trained Healer, she knew what signs to look for, and held Draco's eyes intently for a minute before stepping back and worrying her lip.

"Harry…this isn't an act…"

"Oh gods…we need to get him to Mungo's!"

"No, Harry there aren't any Healers in at this time who can deal with Draco. Look, take him home and see if it jogs his memory, and then if it doesn't take him in first thing in the morning. And try not to panic, I know it's hard but you need to be yourself to try and force Draco back into his memories."

Harry nodded, and tried not to cry. If Draco didn't even know who he was then their entire relationship had ceased to be real to him. He saw Ron out of the corner of his eye, but couldn't bring himself to reassure the redhead. Instead, he silently took Draco's arm and apparated the two of them back home without a word.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm a wizard. You are too."

"I am?"

"Yes."

Draco just continued looking at him blankly, and then turned and looked around the room, his eyes taking in every detail.

"So it _is_ a wand in my pocket then. Shame. And this is where I live?"

"Yes."

"Where do you live?"

"Here. We live here together, do you not remember?"

"I'm sorry, Henry, I really don't."

Harry sank onto the couch and buried his head in his hands, too distressed to even correct Draco. He heard the blonde moving around the room, and heard the voice he loved questioning him softly.

"So, we have sex?"

"Well…yes."

"Am I good? Am I a beast in bed? I bet I am, I'm sure that I must be a beast."

Harry looked up at Draco in shock; if anything proved that the blonde had lost his mind, it was the fact he was using the phrase 'beast in bed'! Harry was so shocked he didn't notice Draco moving until the blonde was practically on top of him.

"D~Draco?"

"That's me, right?"

"Yeah. What…what are you doing?"

"Trying to regain my memories. Tell me about sex. Do we do it often?"

"Yeah…"

"How often?"

"Ummm…maybe twice a day or so…"

"Well. And do you like it?"

Draco's line of serious questions was making Harry blush and shift uncomfortably in his seat, so he stood up to get away from his lover, walking over to the fireplace and standing just next to the ornate rocking chair they owned.

"Am I bad then? Is it a good thing that I don't remember?"

"No you're…you are amazing."

"Really? That's good. Do you enjoy it? Do I make you scream with pleasure?"

Harry nodded silently, hating himself for being turned on when Draco had absolutely no idea which way was up between them. He was so lost in mentally castrating himself that he didn't realise Draco had moved until the blonde had grabbed him roughly from behind and pressed flush against him.

"Do I take you roughly? I feel like I would be rough with you."

"Some…sometimes…"

"And do you enjoy it? Do you scream and beg for more? Do I split you open?"

"Guh…"

Harry was powerless to stop Draco as the blonde pulled his clothes off with one hand, using the other to keep him in place until he was completely naked.

"Go fetch the lubricant, Larry."

It was shameful to do it, but Harry dutifully summoned over the lubricant they kept down the side of the sofa as Draco stripped and took it from him. The blonde pushed Harry into position swiftly, kneeling behind him on the floor as Harry's hands rested on the seat of the rocking chair for support. Draco used a lot of lubricant but paid only the slightest lip-service to foreplay, getting two fingers inside Harry relatively quickly before replacing them with his cock, making Harry growl as he was invaded; slow but firm until Draco was flush against him.

"I bet we have sex like this all the time. Rock your hips for me baby."

Draco pushed the rocking chair, indicating to Harry what he wanted the brunette to do, and Harry did it. Using his upper body, he rocked the chair, lifting himself off Draco as the chair rocked backwards, and pushing him back down when it rocked forward. The first time he did this stars erupted in his vision; the angle they were at was perfect for hitting Harry's sweet spot on every thrust, and Harry threw his shame out of the window, rocking himself faster as the both of them groaned on the floor. 

"Yes! You're my little slut, aren’t you?"

"Draco!"

"Scream for me, scream my name like you've done before, remind me how you sound!"

Harry sped up, groaning and mewling as Draco snapped his hips back and forth quickly, hearing the blonde moaning and feeling himself beginning to tighten up.

"Such a slut. Cum for Draco, Harry, cum for Draco, nice and hard, scream for Draco you pretty little slut!"

As always, Draco's dirty words pushed Harry over the edge, and every cell in his body tensed up before releasing in a torrent of pleasure, decorating the polished wood of the floor and the rocking chair in pearly spunk as Harry's throat cracked under the strain of his screams. He heard Draco orgasm, and collapsed against the rocking chair, his head foggy with lust.

Draco watched as Harry's back contorted with feline grace as he came, and followed his lover into the abyss, jacking his hips erratically as he filled the brunette with cum and collapsed against his back, gasping and keening.

Harry took long minutes to come down, and when he did he cushioned his head on one arm and reached the other round to stroke Draco's hair.

"You weren't really oblivated, were you?"

If he'd been able to, Draco would have tensed, but his very atoms were mush at the minute, so he just lay against Harry, his head rested in the dip between the brunette's shoulder blades.

"Um…no. How…how did you know?"

"Took you ages to admit you like referring to yourself in the third person when we fuck. Plus you called out the right name."

Draco stayed silent for a while, then spoke in a soft voice.

"Are you angry at me?"

"A little pissed off; nothing a bit of grovelling won't sort out. How long would you have kept it up?"

"Just…I've been fantasising about the rocking chair, so I figured this was a good opportunity to play it out, I would have told you straight after though."

Harry made a non-descript noise and moved his hand back to cushion his head again.

"Harry? Uhm…do I have to tell Ron?"

"Yes. Tell him tomorrow that he only oblivated you temporarily, and you now know exactly who everyone is. Then be really nice to him so he thinks he somehow altered your personality; it'll freak him out no end!"

Draco laughed, and pressed a kiss between Harry's shoulder blades as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's middle.

"You're too good to me! I love you, Harry, and there isn't a spell in the world strong enough to make me forget that. You're a part of who I am, and I'll never forget what we have together."

"You mean that?"

"With every fibre of my being."

Harry fell silent; he didn't want to betray himself by letting his tears be heard in his voice. When he was sure that he wouldn't make an idiot of himself, he spoke.

"Draco? After dinner, do you want to try this?"

"Baby, I thought you'd never ask!"

"One question though – how did you fool Hermione?"

"Didn't. She used Legilimency on me and I explained to her that I wanted to milk this for all it was worth. She made me promise I'd tell you before we went to bed before she'd agree to play along. I like Hermione."

"She does have a surprising Slytherin streak. Come on, you can cook for me as part of your grovelling."

"How long am I likely to be grovelling for?"

"Hmmm…probably a week or so. And proper grovelling Draco; blow-jobs under the table while I read the morning paper grovelling."

"I knew making you do that would come back to bite me in the ass."

"Lucky you like being bitten in the ass then, isn't it? Now come on, I'm hungry!"


End file.
